


Desires

by twinsarein



Series: Reasons [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come-Shot, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a fantasy that he isn't telling Sam.  Crowley figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

  
Backing out of the car, dust buster in hand, Sam looks over at Dean who’s sitting on the bench ofa a picnic table backwards, arms spread on the table behind him. “I can’t believe you’re making me detail your car, man.”

Taking a swig from the beer in his right hand, Dean smirks at him. “Dude, it’s the least you can do after all the pleasure you’ve gotten from her. You can consider it payback for that new part of her’s, if you want.”

Raising the bottom of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow, Sam heaves a great, put-upon sigh. “Fine. What do you want me to do next?”

Getting no reply, Sam lowers his shirt and looks back at his brother. Dean gives a visible shake when Sam turns to him, and Sam shivers under the gaze he scans his body with. “You look hot, Sammy. Why don’t you take your shirt off.”

“Actually, it’s a common misconception that taking one’s shirt off will cool a person...” Sam trails off as he finally registers the heat in Dean’s gaze. It makes him feel much hotter than the sun has ever done. “Yeah. Good plan, Dean.”

Peeling the sweat-soaked cotton from his chest, Sam lifts it over his head and throws it to the ground. The indrawn breath he can hear makes his cock start to harden in his jeans. “So, what next?”

“Oil.” Dean stops to clear his throat, and Sam takes a step toward his brother before he continues. “She needs an oil change.”

Sam looks at him in surprise. “Seriously, Dude? You want me to change her oil? Now?”

Shuttering his eyes, Dean looks at him with a smirk on his lips. “Why not? She’s on the grass, so your tender skin won’t get all scratched, and the supplies are in the trunk.”

Grumbling about impossible, older brothers, Sam gets what he needs and slides under the front end of the Impala. Talking under his breath the whole time, Sam gets the pan ready for the old oil to fall into, and reaches for the cap. “Shit! Fuck!”

Scrambling out from underneath, swearing the whole while, Sam gets to his feet and advances on his brother. His face is half covered in motor oil and it’s dripping onto his chest. “Why didn’t you warn me that there’s a trick to getting that cap off right?”

Doubling over with laughter, Dean raises shining eyes at him. “I thought she deserved to get a little of her own back. You did mark her the other day. Now, she’s marked you.” Dean looks surprised at his own words, and his eyes sober up and get heated again, very quickly.

Irate at the unfairness of it, Sam doesn’t notice the change in expression at first. “Only after you told me to. Jerk.”

Dean’s typical, “Bitch,” is absentminded, and that’s what gets Sam to glance up from trying to get the oil off of himself.

Reaching up, Dean starts to help clean Sam off, but Sam notices that he’s very distracted. It’s more like he’s trying to trace the rivulets of oil, instead of clean them off. Then, Sam’s gaze sharpens. “Dude! Is that my shirt you’re cleaning me with?”

“She marked you, Sammy. I’ve never marked you before. Not yet.”

Grabbing Dean’s arm, Sam shivers at the glazed look in Dean’s eyes and feels his cock give another twitch. “Yeah, you never have. Not like that, anyway.”

Sinking back down onto the picnic bench, Dean rubs a hand over his crotch. “I’m going to, Sammy. Right now. I want to cover you in my come. I want to see it on your face and dripping down onto your chest.”

“Dean!” Sam can’t believe his voice sounds so wrecked already. Dean hasn’t even touched him yet. This thing between them is still so new, though, and Sam has wanted it, Dean, for so long... Then, Dean’s hands wrap around his waist, thumbs rubbing over his abdomen, and Sam’s knees give out, taking him to the ground in front of his brother.

“That’s it, Sammy. That’s right where I want you. Just...watch me.”

Sam can’t do anything else as Dean’s hand goes to the front of his jeans and starts to undo them. The zipper sounds so loud in the oppressive heat of the deserted park as he drags it down tooth by tooth.

Finally, Dean has his pants open enough to reach in and grab his cock. Sam groans at the sight of the turgid length coming into the open air, and he can hear Dean echo him.

Never one to let grass grow under his feet, especially when it comes to sex, Sam can tell that Dean isn’t going to draw this out. His rhythm is designed to get him to come. Not that Sam cares, because he’s getting the show of his life. His wide eyes are glued to Dean’s stroking hand, and he’s panting right along with his older brother.

“God, Sammy! That’s right. Watch me. Watch me. I’m going to spurt all over your face. Get some into your h-hair, maybe. Oh, God.”

Sam doesn’t want to interrupt the show long enough to tell him that unless his come has some impressive power behind it, Dean’s not going to be able to come on his face. With Sam kneeling in the grass, and Dean sitting on the bench, they just don’t line up very well.

It’s not like Sam cares where Dean comes on him, anyway. He’ll take it anyway he can get it. “God, Dean, you look so fucking hot. I can see your nipples through your shirt, and your cock is leaking. I want to taste it so bad.”

“Fuck, Sammy!” Later, Sam will berate himself for not remembering that Dean keeps his promises. For now, he’s just startled when Dean surges off the bench, grasps him by the hair with his left hand, and moves to straddle his chest. Then, Dean moves forward, pushing Sam over until his torso is almost parallel to the ground.

Dean’s got a good grip on his hair, but Sam still puts his hands on the ground behind him for extra support. The move arches his back a little, and Sam feels Dean’s balls brush his chest. Sam’s moan echos Dean’s this time.

The hand in his hair tightening, Sam knows that Dean’s getting close. His strokes on his cock have gotten faster, but also less smooth. Closing his eyes, Sam tips his head back a little. “That’s right, Sammy. Get ready for it. You want it so bad, I’m going to give it to you. Fuck! Here it comes.”

Sam feels the first splash of Dean’s release on his cheek, and its sliding into his hair when the next one hits the corner of his mouth. Parting his lips, he licks out, trying to collect some of Dean’s taste on his tongue. “Fuck! Oh, fuck, Sammy! That’s it; taste me. O-open your mouth more.”

When Sam complies, another spurt of come lands on his upper lip and slides into his mouth. He moans and pulls against Dean’s hold, wanting to get closer to the source, wanting to bury it in his throat. Dean tightens his grip, though, and forces him to be still.

Twice more, Dean’s cock releases more come, and Sam’s disappointed that no more lands near his mouth. Instead, he has some under an eye and on his other cheek. Then, he feels something slippery running over his lips. “Open up again, Sammy. I want you to lick me clean.”

Pushing his tongue out just a little, Sam tastes salt and musk and feels the head of Dean’s cock. Eagerly, he sticks his tongue out more and swirls it around the entire head, dipping into the slit at the tip. Closing his mouth around the softening member, Sam sucks gently, very aware of how sensitive his brother will be now.

Dean’s arms fall to Sam’s shoulders, and Sam can feel his brother tremble at his gentle assault. Giving one last swirl of his tongue, Sam lets Dean’s cock go, and then straightens up when Dean backs off a little and tucks his cock away.

Looking up at his brother, Sam licks his lips, making the slightly older man moan. “God, Sam. If you could see yourself right now. Half naked, lips red, my come all over your face... I want...there’s something that I want to watch you do when you come this time. I want--”

_   
**Desires (Dean/Sam)**   
_

Sam tilts his head curiously when Dean hesitates, silently encouraging him to continue.

Seeming to think twice about what he was going to say, Dean looks at his watch.  “Never mind.  We don’t have time for that.  We should be moving along to Bobby’s soon.  We’ve been avoiding him too long since this thing between us started.  So, how do you want to get off, Sammy?  What can I do for you, to make you feel good?”

 

Sam doesn’t get a chance to tell him.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the Hardy Boys, at it again. You two are like the Energizer bunny now that you’ve finally gotten started.”

“Crowley. What the hell are you doing here? You going to stop in after we have sex every time?”

Sam can hear the anger in his brother’s voice, but he stops himself before he turns around. He doesn’t want the demon to see him with Dean’s come all over his face. Something like that is private, for all that they’d been outside when they’d done it.

“Dean, if this is the first time you two have done it since the last time I popped in, then you’re doing something wrong, and I retract my Energizer bunny comment.”

“What the hell are you doing here, demon boy?”

Sam could practically hear Crowley smirking. “I’m here to...fix your car. Since it’s served it’s purpose--”

“What? No!”

Sam looks up at his brother’s face, surprised at his tone. He can see Dean dart a glance down at him before he looks back at Crowley. Sam can’t quite decipher the look on his face. Disappointed regret, maybe, but Sam isn’t sure. He doesn’t have anymore time to figure it out though, because Dean starts to backpedal.

“Um...never mind. Yeah, you should go ahead and change it. It’ll be nice to have my baby back to normal.” Dean’s voice is reluctant, and every word sounds like its being dragged out of him. It’s confusing, and Sam isn’t sure what the problem is. He thought Dean would be jumping at the chance to get his car back to normal.

Sam hears Crowley moving closer, and feels him stop right behind him. The demon is so close that Sam can feel his legs at his back.

“No, Dean? Whyever would your first reaction be such dismay?” The demon drops his hand to Sam’s hair and strokes. “It wouldn’t have something to do with this one, would it?”

“Dude, I told you, go ahead and fix it.”

“But, that isn’t what you want, is it? Not really? My guess is, you want to see him on it at least once. I don’t blame you. He does make an enticing sight impaled on your Impala.”

Dean growls, and Sam sees his fists clench. Hitting Crowley would not be a good idea right now. As much as Sam would love to see the demon dead, even he knows, now, that they need him for at least a little while longer - and not because of the car.

He puts a hand out and rests it just above Dean’s knee. It’s not much of a touch, but Sam hopes it’s enough to convey his concern to his brother. He’s happy to see Dean look down, and his hands unclench.

“Do whatever you’re going to do, Crowley, and then get the hell out of here. Better yet, go to hell.”

“Dean, Dean, Dean. You should know by now, I’m trying to stay out of there as much as possible. I like it up here. You wouldn’t know it by today, but it’s usually much hotter down there than it is on Mudville. Fine, though, keep your messed up car.”

The pressure along Sam’s back is suddenly gone, and Sam immediately gets to his feet and turns around. “God, Dean, I hate that guy.”

Clapping him on the shoulder, Dean heads to the Impala’s trunk. “You aren’t the only one. If we didn’t need him so damn badly right now.... Come on. Let’s find something to clean you up with.”

“Dean, was he right?”

Dean freezes in his tracks and his back is rigid, before he tries to pass his reaction off as just a hitch in his step. “When is a demon ever right?”

His strides can’t compare to Sam’s, though, and Sam quickly catches up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop again. “Do you want to see me fucking myself on that gearshift? Do you want to watch me ride your car?”

Sam feels the shudder go through Dean at his words, and he knows Crowley was right. He leans into Dean and speaks in a low voice into his ear. “You can, Dean. I’d do that for you. I’d sink myself down on the gearshift and fuck up and down. I’d do it facing the seat so you could see every expression on my face, and watch me jerk off in time with my thrusts.”

Dean’s breath speeds up, and Sam can feel his own erection, which had deflated during the visit from Crowley, stir back to life. “After I’d come, I’d slide it out of me. I’d be all stretched and open, and then you could easily push into me, and fuck me until you came.”

“Fuck. Sam. That’s...that’s...God!”

Pressing his hard-on into Dean’s thigh, Sam moaned into his ear. “If we do it right now, I’ll still have your come on my face.”

Whirling, Dean grabs Sam by the back of his neck and pulls him down. Sam doesn’t resist at all, and their lips slam together. Dean lays sucking, biting kisses over his lips, and then swirls his tongue past them and into Sam’s mouth.

Trembling at the delicious assault, Sam’s feels himself sway into his brother. He stumbles a little when Dean pulls back and looks him in the eye. “If you want to come today, little brother, you’d better get your ass into the car.”

Before Dean has even finished speaking, Sam is walking forward and shucking his clothes.


End file.
